Ninjago: The Time Beyond Our Own
by NinjagoZ
Summary: When Sensei Wu tells the ninja about a single weapon more powerful than the four weapons of power combined, how will the ninja handle Garmadon's latest scheme? Will Garmadon survive his own scheme? Suck at summaries. This is a series. Please R and R! The weapon belongs to my brother.
1. Chapter 1

Ninjago: The Time Beyond Our Own

By: NinjagoZ

Copyright 2012. The plot and Staff of Shards belongs to my brother. The story lines belong to me. The rest belongs to the Lego group and Warhammer 40K. I am Sensei Wu. I will tell you another tale, one that has a special significance. Long ago, the first spinjitzu master created Ninjago using the four weapons of spinjitzu. The Sword of Fire. The Scythe of Quakes. The Shurikens of Ice. The Nunchucks of Lightning. Weapons so powerful, no When the master passed away, his sons swore to protect the weapons. However, the eldest was consumed by darkness, and a battle between brothers ensued. When it was over, the oldest was struck down, and peace swept over Ninjago. The young one hid the weapons. However, the younger brother, knowing his sibling's ambition, placed a guardian to protect them. Now Kai, Jay, Cole, and Zane have defeated the skeletons, and the Great Devourer. But, there is a lost part of this fable. In the beginning, nothing was there. Then, a divine power arrived on the earth. The devout being, seeing the life void of earth, created the legendary Staff of Shards. It used the Staff of Shards to create man, animals, and plants, as well as the land itself. He or she passed her power down to my father, the first master of spinjitzu. The Staff of Shards was lost in the earth, for my father had surrounded it in a mountain near Ninjago City, never to be found again. But, now the Staff of Shards is in danger of Serpentine capture!

"Left hook, right jab, left roundhouse!" Yells Jay as he spars with Cole. Cole nods, but is not really paying attention. Zane sneaks up behind Kai, then dumps ice water in his pants. "AAAAAHHH! C-c-cold... Z-Z-ZAAAAAANE!" Screeches Kai an octave higher than usual. Zane giggles, obviously having activated his funny switch. He flips up his control panel on his arm, and deactivates the humor button. The intercom crackles to life, and the guys hear Nya report "Zane, if you're done messing Kai up, then I need you guys on the bridge of the Bounty. We might've found something." Zane smirks for a moment, then returns to his serious self. "Come on, let's go." he says with no laughter hinted. As a ninja, he must be serious as needed.

Sensei Wu walks to the front as his pupils take a seat at the table. Wu then states "Hello, my students. I need to talk to you about something." Jay yawns, then says "Sensei, it's time to train Lloyd. Can we do this later, pl- OW!" Cole slugs Jay's shoulder for suggesting the thought of skipping Sensei's lecture. Sensei Wu then continues "The Serpentine activity has increased tenfold. Their objective? The Staff of Shards. It is a weapon that came BEFORE the weapons of spinjitzu. It has great powers, those of which you have never seen before." Kai blurts "Will we get awesome powers and new suits?" Cole adds "Will we look awesome?" Jay quizzes "Will my video game performance improve?" Zane asks "Will we unlock a new power from our golden weapons?" Sensei shakes his head no. He sighs, then replies "No, none of those things. It has the ability to combine anything, from plants, to animals, to even people. You can fuse your weapons to create one of the greatest power. You can combine your elements to create the ultimate element. You can combine anything." He pauses to let the idea sink in. Cole whispers "Whoa." to Kai. Zane clears his throat, and announces "You are saying the Serpentine found the fang blades again. Those nut jobs want to create the most powerful, most deadly and swift weapon possible to destroy us for the problems we have caused them." Sensei Wu nods. "That is correct." Nya then takes over, and declares "Sensei has told me the Staff of Shards' power. The Staff of Shards has the power to complete ANY puzzle. Except that one." Nya points at the 4 piece puzzle Jay, Kai, and Cole are working on. They couldn't figure out where to put the final puzzle piece, even after Zane SHOWED them where it went. Jay pouts momentarily, then decides it doesn't really matter in the first place. Of course he wanted the puzzle done, but the universe is more important than a puzzle. Lloyd, the green ninja, rolls his eyes and mumbles "Whiner..."

Garmadon POV.

I stare into the sky as I wonder how to get the Staff of Shards before the ninja. I am in the peak. I hated that annoying Jay, and the stupid ninja, Cole. I detest that Zane, with his dry sense of humor, but Kai... I was horrified at the thought of that little brat. In any case, I wanted to spite the red ninja. That's when I dreamed up this brilliant idea.


	2. Chapter 2

Garmadon POV

I approach the Serpentine, who were searching for the Staff of Shards. My sight makes the Serpentine quake. I smile gruesomly and announce "Skales! I see you have another plot brewing. However, it will not work." Skales turns around, his red eyes glowering."Garmadon, why should we listen to you?" He hisses back, angry about my existence.

"Because I have a plan. I have been watching the other universes, and I found one that is very interesting. It took 50 years to make Ninjago City. They will tear it down in half an hour." He creates a picture of a strange looking woman with no face, and a little boy without a face. "The Demolitia. A race of destructive people who will kill all they sense." Skales replies "How tough are they?" I answer "Cole's punch is like hitting a steel plate with a feather.


End file.
